puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Scenes From a Maul
"Scenes From a Maul" is the second segment of the seventh episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 13, 2006. Synopsis Pucca and Ching are at the night market which quickly escalates to a crime chase and a wedding setup. Plot At the outdoors night market, Ching and Pucca admire a pretty blue drees for sale. Pucca seems interested in buying it but they are quickly pushed aside by a line of girls all wishing to make a purchase. Pucca, jumping across their heads, makes it to the front of the line and snatches the dress first which she then gives to Ching. In another portion of the market, Garu waits in a men’s clothing stand, impatiently watching Abyo try on (and consequently tear off) several shirts as the cashier adds them all onto his bill. The chefs are also at the market, trying to figure out the contents of a wrapped gift that Santa is selling. Pucca and Ching, wearing her new dress, walk by and stop at Bridal shop selling a giant wedding cake. Pucca fantasizes that the statues on top are of her and Garu while the owner Pierre is horrified by Ching wearing a live chicken on her head. Pucca tries on Pierre’s most valuable wedding dress and fantasies of marrying Garu. Her dream is interrupted by shouting as Chief and the vagabond clan have stolen a present from Santa’s stand. Officer Bruce immediately goes after them and Chief implores Shaman to use his magic. His spell backfires and turns Clown into a pig who he then goes after, intending to eat. Chief is left alone with Bruce tailing her and Garu, seeing the chaos, abandons Abyo to cut her off. Unfortunately, he is spotted by Pucca who comes running straight for him. He notices her wedding dress and is shocked to find himself wearing a tux (from being buried in Abyo’s discard pile). He abandons the crime scene and runs away, prompting Pucca to follow him with Ching and Pierre, horrified with her running in his dress, tagging along. With the temporary distraction gone, the vagabond clan continues their own escape with Bruce on their tails. Garu continues to run with Pucca jumping across the tops of people’s stores, Ching clinging to her veil and Pierre trying to stop her by throwing Ssoso’s rice at them. The three kids crash into a flowers cart and Garu throws a bouquet at Pucca to distract her. He sneaks away, but is stopped by Abyo still looking for the perfect ninja shirt. He then runs into Shaman and the still porcine Clown who Pucca throws into the wedding cake being picked up by Bruce. Their chase continues as the kids circle around the fountain where Master Soo is quietly reading a book to himself. Pucca ends up crashing into Chief, knocking the present out of her hands and high into the air. Pucca throws the other girl into the cake with her friends and Garu catches the box which pops open to reveal a wedding ring pointed right at Pucca. The girl is amazed by this and looks around in wonder at the sudden set up which resembles the wedding she had wanted. She throws away her bouquet, caught by an overjoyed Ching, and leans in to take the ring. She is cut off by Santa who happily reclaims his gift and Garu gladly takes the distraction to escape. Pucca is furious and chases after Garu again, knocking into several garbage cans and ending up with metal cans attached to her veil, clanging along as they run into the night. Trivia *Pucca imagined Garu as a Prince with locks of Blonde hair on their "Wedding Day". *There is copyrighted music during the scene when the Vagabondclan were being chased by Bruce. *when clown is turned into a pig, old McDonald plays. Gallery maul.PNG maul0.PNG maul1.PNG maul2.PNG maul3.PNG maul4.PNG maul5.PNG maul6.PNG maul7.PNG maul8.PNG maul9.PNG maul10.PNG maul11.PNG bandicam 2019-12-27 20-23-56-031.jpg maul12.PNG maul13.PNG maul15.PNG maul15...PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes